Bound by Fate
by Purplette237
Summary: The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. I had to fall into the Naruto world before I truly understood this. It turns out that everything may not be as black and white as it seems. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

** Helloooooooooooo. This is my first story, so if you don't like it, no flames! Just read another story. Now for some things that makes my story different from other ones. I will be replacing Sakura with an OC, however that OC won't be the main character. The replacement is Shikamaru's sister. She will be partly borrowed from Silver Queen's story: Dreaming of Sunshine. The only reason I'm doing this is because for my plot to work Sasuke doesn't slither off to Oro-pedo. (ha, slither, see what I did there? No?) Sakura is just too weak to make Sasuke stay, (no offense to people that like Sakura, just speaking the truth). So I will dedicate this story to Silver Queen. Please read her story! Well, I'll tell you more later, off to the story! R&R!**

Who are you? I can't recall the amount of times in a lifetime a person is asked this questions. Ninety-nine percent of the people don't even answer truthfully. They lie, they rate themselves higher than they actually are, and they know it. Maybe they do it to feel good about themselves, but in the end it's all for nothing. In the end, people see you as the true thing you are. I fear this the most.

But you don't care about them. I'm here to tell you my story. So, who am I?; you ask. My name is Bryony Jenkins, but that is only a name. I have light blonde hair going down to between my shoulder and elbows, and brown eyes. I'm short, underweight. Frecles cross the bridge of my nose. Telling you this is pointless, yet necessary. You know my name and what I look like, but you don't know me. You don't really know who I am at all.

For the first time in my life I will join those in the one percent. I'm not perfect; such people only exist in our heads. My life proves that. No matter what mask I put on, I'll always be a scared little girl deep down inside. This is my life.

For my whole life my father has been in prison. From what I've been told, it was a stupid mistake that led him there. Despite that, I am still very close with my father. He'll write me and I him. I'll send him some of my art projects, the ones that will fit in the mail. Every other week I'll go to visit him in our own room with games and toys. It's this new father program they have, so they don't get to skip out on being a father. We'd play candy land, and I'd win every single time. I suspect that he let me win,(that or he is just a very unlucky person).

I met my best friend on the first day of Kindergarten. Natasha Crambeck. She'd always be two inches taller than me, with long light brown hair, and stormy gray eyes. Unlike me, she knew when to draw the line with stupid stunts. It is not a daring brave thing; it's more of a not-think stupid thing. I'd be unaware. I'd let information slip at the worst possible moments; secrets ,(I'm surprised that she didn't ditch me). She was good with people, could have never-ending small talk. With other people I just didn't know what to say.

I'd get nervous in situations, my hands would shake and I'd start to breath really fast. Anxiety attacks; also known as panicking.

I suppose my life truly fell apart when I was ten years old. I developed Anorexia. My mom sent me to a special clinic for seven months. I should have been here, for Natasha. I wasn't, I was too busy off wallowing in my own self depression. When I came back, she wasn't there. She would never be there again. She hung herself at the playground right across the street from my house. If I had been here I would've seen her body hanging the moment I woke up. That scared me to no end. What scared me the most was that her suicide note was to _me._

_Dear Bryony,_

_I don't really know what to say. I do know that people can't change themselves, only others can change them. Nobody saw me as the monster I truly am. Since nobody changed me, I destroyed the monster once and for all. I want you to forget about me, find a new best friend. I fear that I have changed you ,too, into nothing more than a monster. I like to think that a mad little girl was inside, at the core. That maybe I wasn't all evil, but it's easier this way. It's easier if I'm just a forgotten memory. Something that slowly fades… until nothing is left_

_ ~Mad girl ,monster, but you knew me as Natasha._

They all thought that Natasha had gone insane, but there was some truth in that note. You can't change yourself, only others can change you. I was hell-bent on making sure that no one would change me. I didn't deserve it, to be happy. If I had bee here, Natasha wouldn't be dead, and I would still have a best friend. But I don't, and I never will again.

I went against what Natasha wanted. I isolated myself from everybody else, and became someone that just existed; someone that used to be somebody. Don't get me wrong, I still had somewhat friends. People I would sit with at lunch, or partnered up with in my classes. They all had other friends that were more important than me. I was a last resort. The person no one really wanted to be stuck with. Despite hiding who I truly was. I created a mask, to hide behind. That personality was a blabber-box, hyper, and idiot blonde. I was no blabber-box, I was not especially hyper, and I was only a little clumsy.

It was my shield; something that kept people at bay.

Who are you? ; a question that haunts me to this very day. Staring at this question I think of the only truthful answer in my head. I don't know anymore.

**Okay! Whether or not I continue this story will be up to you. I now give you the key! Please know that this will not be a story where a girl goes to Konoha and becomes best friends with the whole gang. To be blunt, this will be a sad story, however, there will be happy and humorous moments.**


	2. Chapter 2: I feel cursed

Chapter 2

**Hello, again. I only got two reviews,two! I know more people read, I can see you! Hopefully I'll get more with this chapter, I understand that I didn't give you much to work with before. It was only the prologue. Sorry about the late-ish update. My computer had a major glitch party.**

**ergoproxy14****- Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and making it a favorite!**

**Madders10- Thanks, you know I love your story too!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OCs.**

_Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away- Thomas Fuller_

What was the cause of World War II? I know this! Don't tell me… Think Bryony think! This worksheet is homework if I don't finish it. No, no, no, not good. There's only ten minutes left, and I still have seven questions. I began looking around the room to see who would give me the answer. Mrs. Martin would definitely help me, but she would end up explaining what led up to the cause, and the effect, and it's all just so troublesome. Alexa is already done, but she's reading her book. A piece of advice, never interrupt that girl when she's reading.

I lean in to the red head beside me. "Destini, what's number fifteen?" I ask. She turned her head in my direction, and rose a skinny eyebrow.

"You do know Mrs. Martin did a whole lesson yesterday, right?" She asked, a tiny bit mocking.

"But-" I started, ready to beg if necessary.

"Bryony, could you go get some papers from the printer?" Mrs. Martin asked. I sighed, why can't she choose someone, anyone else. Everyone wants an excuse to leave the class. I stand and walk to the front of the classroom, feeling many pairs of eyes boring into my back. When I reach her desk, she hands me a lanyard with a key at the end.

As soon as I leave the room I am met with a flurry of red and black. The lockers. Red is such an ugly color. How can red be a symbol to Christmas and romance? We all know what else is red. I turn right and quickly walk the short distance of about forty feet. Then I spot the door marked: Storage room. You can't miss it. I shove the small bronze key into the key hole and push the door open. Let me just say, what a mess! There were carts, shelves, cabinets, TVs, desks, and …. The printer!

I took a step towards the printer, but my foot caught on a cord. While I was falling I reached my right hand out, to grab hold of anything I could. I suppose that is my mistake, my right hand swiped the edge of a metal cart. Cue scream. I land uncomfortably on my stomach. My right hand is palm down, and what is that red stuff seeping out? I turn over my hand, only to see a red gash going from my pinky to my thumb. And… ah it burns! I reach my hands up and grasp a somewhat flat surface. I stand, and then… crap. My bad hand id flat out on the copy machine and my left has pushed some buttons. Papers begin to fly out of the copy machine, each with a bloody hand inscribed in ink.

After a minute, it stops. This tiny room now has paper everywhere. As if it wasn't cramped enough. The gash on my hand has now caused blood to completely cover my hand and wrist.

"_Creak!" _A familiar door creaks open. I was met with caramel brown eyes and night black hair. Robert Jones, from my Social Studies class. His eyes widened when he saw all of the papers and he gasped when he saw the gash. "What happened?" he finally asked. It took him a whole forty-two seconds for all of this to soak in.

"I tripped?" I said, but it came out with more of a questioning tone. He didn't bother to reply as he made his way over to me. He never stumbled, which is amazing because of my recent addition of clutter. Show off. Then, the bell rang, and it's difficult to explain what happened next.

I heard the bell ring. The door slammed shut, on its own. There was a crackle, and the lights went out. I sat down, and hugged my knees. If I stay standing, I don't doubt that I would fall. There was a loud booming noise that made me scream with fright. There was then a flash of white. My eyes shut on instinct. I began feeling a light breeze, causing my hair to sway slightly, and the ground felt softer. I still didn't open my eyes, I don't like having to make the first move.

"Where are we?" Robert's voice asked. Whew, at least I'm not alone. Cautiously, I allowed my chocolate brown eyes (or so I had thought) to open. You will not believe what I saw. I was in some kind of forest, but not like the ones I have seen. To be blunt, it was beautiful. Coming from me, that was saying something. I've always lived in a small, farming town. Therefore nature surrounded me, and so it wasn't beautiful, not to me. It was just something that was always there. That, and this forest was not like the ones I've seen. It was real, it wasn't ruined like so many that I have seen. It was alive, and yet it wasn't the storage room.

"I don't know," was my fabulous answer to Robert's question. Things like this… shouldn't be possible. Yet it was happening. Robert was standing next to my sitting figure. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet, (using my left hand of course). My right hand was past the burning and was now in a numbness stage. I mean I've lost enough blood to leave a stain in the storage room. I looked over at Robert. His eyes were still wide and he was definitely still confused. I don't blame _him _specifically for this, it's partly the printer's fault.

"This was the burst of chakra, hm?" A low voice said. I froze, and saw Robert do the same thing. That voice sounded familiar, in an unfamiliar way. Does that make sense? I turn my head, towards the voice. I see some crazy cosplayers? Yeah, that must be it, because Deidara and Sasori from '_Naruto' _don't exist. Then again, temperamental printers supposedly don't exist either. That's what they want you to think. \

"Sup?" I said, uncertainly. Robert sweat dropped. He is so going to have to show me how to do that. "Brat, were wasting time. I hate keeping people waiting." Sasori said. Jeez, either he just called me a brat, or he ignored me completely. Isn't he a people- pleaser. His tail (?) wrapped around Robert, and he began walking. Deidara was in front of my face in a split second, and I was thrown onto his shoulder.

"Where are we going" I asked, though I had a very unpleasant theory. I prayed that I was wrong. He began to move fast, and I mean Captain America fast. (Yeesh, enough with the stares. I may have had a teensy crush on him when I was littler. He's definitely better than Superman.) It was so fast that everything else became blurry. The farther we went, the more I began to realize that these people might not be cosplayers. People don't usually have wooden tails. Grr, he didn't answer my question.

Before I could mentally prepare myself I was being set back on the ground. Deidara had to steady me, as I was a bit dizzy. My eyes slowly came back to focus.

We were in an office of some sort, kind of like a mayor's office. Robert was an inch to my left and Deidara and Sasori were nowhere to be found. Double crossers. Sitting behind the desk was a man in a black cloak with red clouds. He had orange hair and purple eyes that covered his whole eyeball, piercings covered his face. Pein, or Nagato. Standing next to the desk was a woman. She had pale purple hair and golden brown eyes. Konan. Might I remind you that I am not the most sensible person in the world.

"Nagato, Konan-" I started.

"What's up?" Robert finished for me. I looked at him in shock. There was a strong feeling in his eyes. I couldn't read it. Pein gave us the death glare and Konan widened her eyes.

"Who. Are. You?!" Pein said in a voice that almost made me pee. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl that isn't me

**Chapter Three: The girl that isn't me**

**Okay, I KNOW that more people are reading my story. I can see you. Is it really that hard to review? Even if you are a guest you can review…. Enough sulking. Thank you ergoproxy14, my faithful reviewer! Yep anyone else reading should know that they're awesome. Anyway there are LOTS of surprises this chapter. I'm trying real hard to develop my characters, as well as keep the canon characters in character. I am just really stressed right now and have migraines by the time I get home, my friends even asked me if I was drunk last week. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story, and please, please, please review! I might cry if you don't. Read and Review peeps!**

* * *

___It is hard to believe that a man is telling the truth_ when you know that you would lie if you were in his place- Michael Moncur

* * *

I was aware that I was shaking, like a mouse cowering in front of the cat. Perhaps like a fly watching the spider creep up for the kill. It was a feeling of such helplessness, I have never felt quite like it before. One wrong word, and I'm just as good as a crushed ant on the bottom of a shoe. What if I don't say the wrong thing, and I say all the right things? I don't have anything they want, so I'll still wind up dead. I need to get something to bargain with, but what? What would they turn me into if they don't kill me? There's just no way to win with these people. It's die, or somehow become one of their members. Monsters is more like it.

"I'm Minori" Robert said, after twenty seconds of killing intent from Pein. That was definitely _not _his name. It sounded absolutely nothing like Robert. Pein then turned his killing intent to me, causing my shaking to increase by a longshot. I suppose I should say a fake name. For reasons unknown my mind wandered to the movie _Peter Pan_, you know, Neverland. Perhaps it's because that was, (and always will be for that matter), be my favorite animated movie. So, naturally, I would say a character from Neverland.

"Tigerlily" I squeaked out. Thinking back, I should've given that name more thought. If I had known that it would be my name for a really long time. I kind of wish I didn't name myself after an indian princess from Neverland. Just brilliant. Pein's killing intent didn't lessen, not even a notch.

"How did you gain this information? What else do you know" Pein asked in a frighteningly serious voice. This guy would be a good interrogator. Oh, right, he probably has both interrogated and tortured people. Innocent people, helpless people….. I feel kind of sick. Robert please save us…

"Both of us possess a kekkai genkai of sorts. When we see people we see parts of their lives and gain information. We can't control the amount of information that is gained. Sometimes we know their lives like we know our own, other times we learn simple things. Once in a while we don't gain anything at all." Robert said, his voice only shaking the slightest bit. How he did it, I'll probably never know. Pein's killing intent lessened just a notch.

"Prove it. Tell my story." Pein said flatly. I wanted to help him(Robert/minori), really I did. I just couldn't do it. I mean I definitely knew his story, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It's probably for the best anyway, I'd probably just say the wrong thing. My guilt still refused to leave me.

"You lived in the Hidden Rain territory (Amegakure) with your parents, around the same time as the Second Great Shinobi War. When you were very young two Leaf ninja came. In an attempt for you and your mother to escape, your father rushed them. The two ninjas mistook your parents for enemy ninja. They didn't kill you, but you killed them, with your Rinnegan. You began to wander the country with your dog Chibi, begging for food. One day when you collapsed from starvation, Konan found you and brought you back to her and Yahiko's temporary shelter. From then on you guys were together.

Yahiko decided that they needed to be trained, by someone strong. The three Sannin. It took nearly a year to find them. When you did, Orochimaru wanted to kill you, to put you out of your misery. In the end it was Jiraiya that agreed to train you.

Soon after Jiraiya had begun living with you, you and Yahiko were attacked by chunin from Iwagakure. The need to protect Yahiko caused your Rinnegan to activate once again and kill the shinobi. After that Jiraiya began teaching you three ninjutsu.

After three years of training you three Jiraiya went back to Konoha, or the Leaf. Over the years, news of your exploits would reach Jiraiya, often consisting of the death of people who opposed you. You all became full- fledged shinobi and started an organization. The Akatsuki, Yahiko as the leader. You gained followers that shared your dream: to end all conflict.

Then, it happened. After years of trying to get Hando to notice you, he did. He captured Konan. The two groups met, and engaged in fighting. Yahiko died. Right now we are talking to his dead body." Robert finally stopped. Konan's eyes were wide with surprise, and Pein even looked less focused. The most reaction I would probably ever get from him. Now for the moment of truth, what would be our fate?

"This shouldn't be possible, and yet it is true, what you have said. You two could be very useful, so you will join our organization. Konan," Pein said, he looked to Konan. She walked by us to the door.

"Come," she said. I turned around and quickly followed her out of the office, hearing Robert follow me.

The base reminded me much more of a big house. As soon as we left the office we went down some stairs. On this level there seemed to be most or all of the rooms, with a living space in the center. I spotted five doors all spaced out and stairs to the right going down, (probably to the kitchen). Konan went to the door next to the stairs and opened it, leading us inside.

Inside there was two single beds, the comforters and pillows blue. In between the beds was a dresser on the floor and a good sized window just above. To the right was the closet and to the left was the bathroom. Everything besides the beds was white.

"I'll need to heal that cut on your hand," Konan said. She walked over to the bed on the left and gestured for me to sit on it. I obeyed the gesture and sat on the bed in front of her standing figure. I saw Robert/Minori close the door, (I don't know what I should be calling him).

Konan gently grabbed my injured hand and her hands began glowing green. Almost immediately a soothing feeling went through my body, then an uncomfortable one. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was almost closed up. This must be medical ninjutsu. This could come in handy someday…

"Tomorrow I will bring you to the village to get some new clothes," Konan said. I looked up to her and saw that she was smiling softly. I only nodded. She then walked to the door. When she opened it she turned her head to say one more thing. "The kitchen and the library are downstairs. A word of advice, don't anger the other members. It'd be a real shame." Then she left, closing the door on her way out. Was she actually _worried _about me? Me of all people? I turned my attention back to Robert- no Minori, he's Minori now.

"Hey, Robert and Bryony can't exist here, anymore. Only Minori and Tigerlily can. Even in your thoughts, okay?" I stated. That is who we are going to have to be now.

"Kay, fine, but Lily-" Minori sounded panicked. Do I need to calm or reassure him?

"Hey, how did you-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Hold it. Go look in the mirror," he said. What? I looked down at myself. My jeans had grass stains and my furry- hooded jacket had some blood stains on the sleeves. Not that big of a deal.

"Anyway, how-" I started again, only to be cut off once more.

"Lily, mirror now," Minori said. That was the most demanding that I have ever heard him, and I've known him since Preschool.

"Fine, but it better not be because I have something on my face," I said, slightly pouting. I stood up and skipped over to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door, turning on the light and looking right into the mirror.

I was met with light brown hair to my butt and big stormy gray eyes. I let out a scream worthy of bloody murder. In the mirror instead of seeing me, I saw a face that has been haunting me for the past two years.

That is _not _me.

**Cliffhanger! Oh yeah, I have done the unthinkable. Okay, can you guess who's body she is in? Does anybody need me to verify Tigerlily's age? Anyway, I think I am going to set up a poll on my page. One for this story that would be who Tigerlily falls in love with, not for a long time though. Please visit my page and vote. Well please review, I might update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who we are

**Hi! I am so happy that another person followed my story, it makes me ecstatic! Have any of you people read the book: ****My Sister's Keeper****? If you haven't you totally should, it's my absolute favorite book, and I'm going to see the movie. Anyway, this chapter is more on the filler side, but it is an important asset to the story. Mostly I'm just building my characters. I swear I can see you people! I see you, and you let me down by not reviewing. It really dampens my spirit. If more people reviewed I would probably update a lot faster, just saying. Well, let's get down to business, shall we?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction,(err, typing I mean)**

* * *

_In three words I can sum up everything that I have learned about life: it goes on- Robert Frost_

* * *

I put my hands to my face and begin to shake, uncontrollably. My eyesight begins to blur and my cheeks feel very wet. The girl I see in the mirror copies me. Am I crying? No, impossible, I haven't cried for two years. I can't be crying now. Crying is a sign of weakness. People are teased for crying, even if they have a reason. To other people the reason is never good enough. The girl, the reflection, is not me. It's not me, because I _know _this person. This is a precious person from my past, someone that died long ago. Seeing her now feels just like it did when her casket was lowered into the ground, like a thousand stabs to the heart. One after the other, they _never _stop. Natasha, after all these years of never saying her name, of never looking at any pictures of us, of pretending she never existed at all, has wormed her face back into my life. It's not fair, but nobody ever gives a shit about being fair.

I run up to the mirror and punch it with all the strength that I can muster. It must have not been very thick glass, because it shattered. I pulled my fist back from the used to be mirror. It had shards of glass stuck in it and was covered in fresh blood. But I felt no pain, at least not towards my injured hand. All I could feel was the painful memories of a forgotten friend, one that I could never truly forget.

I collapsed onto my knees and began letting out an uncontrollable series of pitiful sobs. Everything that I've been keeping down, deep inside for two years has finally surfaced. It felt like I was repeatedly being stabbed in the heart, feeling all of the pain, but never being allowed to die.

**Minori POV**

As soon as there was that flash of white Tigerlily (whatever, I'm going to call her Lily) had been changed, course she was Bryony then. I recognized who she was immediately. The girl I've known since Preschool, the girl that committed suicide at age eleven, and Bryony's best friend.

I'll admit that at first I had only seen Natasha. Bryony was always hiding behind her, to me she was as invisible as a shadow. Something that you see but never acknowledge. After all, she wasn't really much compared to Natasha. Natasha was _very _outspoken, rude, scary, beautiful, and even a little evil. Still, she was a loyal friend. I suppose that I was the only one who only saw Natasha. She was my first love, I had thought she would be my only.

My good friend Paul only saw Bryony. She was his first, and I guess his only one too. According to him she was stubborn and caring. The rest, he said, was stuff that I could just never understand.

It wasn't until a year after Natasha's death that I finally understood what he had meant.

It was the summer before the sixth grade and eight of us had decided to meet under the football bleachers and play a game. A game that we were definitely too young to play. Spin the bottle. I went with Paul and two other boys and we met up with the girls. Bryony's friends' dragged her along. Altogether there had been eight of us, just as planned.

The first it was spun it ended up with Isabelle kissing Emmett. The second time it first landed on Paul. He let off a big grin and glanced at Bryony, probably praying that it landed on her. Well, his prayers were answered. His grin widened even more as he walked over to her. She gave a small smile, for an unknown reason to me.

When he was sitting cross-legged in front of her I could see the light blush on his face. Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Let me just say, those fifteen seconds were _Hell. _At the time I couldn't give my reasons, because even I didn't understand. Thinking back, I kind of wish I would've known. I wish I had known that I wanted to be the one to kiss her. If only I had known that I was in love with her.

Looking at her today, I can begin to understand. I can notice things that I should've noticed years ago. The most obvious would be her eyes. If you don't bother to dig deeper you will see something that died long ago. I did bother to look deeper. I see a battle going on, she wants to let Natasha go, but she believes that she can't. She also believes that she deserves to suffer, that she doesn't deserve to be happy. Being someone's best friend doesn't oblige you to die with them. If she doesn't let go, she will continue to drown.

I do the only thing that I really can do. I run into the bathroom and kneel next to her. I'm unsure of the next step so I put my hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately she latched onto me into a hug, and she begins to dig her face into my shoulder. After a second of shock I cautiously wrap my hands around her in a hug.

At the moment I knew that I would do anything to help her win, because she doesn't need to drown anymore.

**Normal POV**

I cry into Minori's shoulder until no more tears will come. Taking a deep breath I take my head out of his shoulder and let my arms fall to my sides. He lets his arms fall to his sides, too. When I look down to my hand I see that it's covered in dry blood, and it doesn't really hurt. Then I look up into Minori's face, searching for a sign.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked. He looked thoughtful, probably thinking about how to answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" he says. I smile, just the tinyest bit. Perhaps I should've gotten to know this guy before I rated him so low. He stood up, and held a hand out to me. I took it.

Then, like a pro, I ran back to my bed and did a belly flop, leaving him with the mess of broken glass.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Don't worry, this is not going to be an OCxOC fic. I set up a poll on my page, but I'm not sure if it's working right, so let me know if it isn't. Please vote on the poll, or I'm just going to put her with who I think, (please remember that this isn't for a long time). Next chapter they will be meeting a few more Akatsuki members, wonder how that will turn out. Please, please, please, please, please, please, review! It would really make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Death Threats are a necessity

**Hello, anybody that happens to be reading this. Sorry for the late update, but it's been really hectic in my life lately. I got Bronchitis, school is coming to an end, and my computer crashed. Not to mention I'm a little upset. I got no reviews, NONE. Not exactly making me want to work hard. Also, I've been thinking some stuff over. Like whether or not this is a Self-insert, or just an OC-insert. I don't look like either of them, Natasha or Lily, because I have short dirty blond hair and blue eyes, but I mean personality. I've come up with the conclusion that this is what would happen to me if I lost my best friend. Maybe, but whatever. **

**Thanks anybody that favorite/followed my story, and I got one review, woooooohooo.**

**Remember back to the first chapter, Tigerlily is VERY good at lying to herself and acting happy. Just so you don't think she's out of character…..**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't, and never will for that matter, own Naruto. I wish I did though.**

* * *

_When you're drowning you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and help me,' you just scream.- John Lennon_

* * *

I was awoken in the morning by my growling stomach. At least I _think _it was mine. The sun looks like it just came out, so it might be early. If I'm right, that would be a miracle.

Minori was lying on his side with his mouth hanging open. What is that wet stuff coming out of his mouth. . . EW! He's drooling! I grab one of my pillows and launch it at him. It causes him to roll over, but he doesn't wake up.

What do I do now? Either I wait for Minori to get up or I man up and get breakfast on my own. What is wrong with me? I do not need him, and that is how it's always going to be.

_Are you sure that's true? _A voice in my head said. It was probably my conscience, but the voice sounded familiar. Yes, I don't need him. He's just a burden, and I don't need his help. I NEVER will.

_Then what exactly did you feel about him yesterday? _The voice countered. Yesterday? I guess he did make up this whole story about us, and he lied to Pein, of all people. I guess he has guts, and some people might need him, but I don't. I was just…shaken up yesterday. That is all.

_That's not the part of yesterday that I'm talking about. _What, oh. My heart beat began to quicken and I gripped the soft pillow, tightly. That wasn't my fault, and I didn't need him to help me. Whatever, when did this turn into whatever this is anyway. I need to stay on topic. The only Akatsuki member I'm scared of running into is Hidan, (and Pein, but I doubt that I'll be running into him). Besides, authors of fanfiction always make Hidan a non- morning person.

I jump out of bed, and make my way to the door. I open it a bit, just a tiny bit, and peek my head out.

The only person I see is Kakuzu, the creepy guy. He's sitting in a chair reading a scroll. I sigh in relief, he is not the one I worried about.

I fully open the door and walk out, shutting the door behind me. I am then promptly mugged. ( Guess who I get the privilege of seeing so early in the morning?)

"Tobi thinks that Tigerlily-chan is soooooooo cute! Tobi is a good boy!" yells said good boy. He's hugging me and now I'm like a foot off the ground. Make a mental note to buy earplugs.

"If Tobi lets me go he will be a super good boy," I say, hoping that Tobi stays in Tobi mode, if you know what I mean.

"Yay!" he cheers, putting me back on the ground. "Oh Deidara- sempai!" He then walks- no skips- out of my sights. That guy can be such a little creeper. I mean, it's a grown man skipping. That is only one thing. Not even mentioning his way of speaking, frilly voice, and that habit of poking people. That is creepy with a capital C.

I turn the corner and walk down the stairs. At the bottom I see two spaces separated by a wall. To the right is a fairly large kitchen that looks like something I'd see in a modern city home. To the left is a big library that reminds me of the one at my school. What would the Akatsuki even put in there. Hopefully I never find out. I honestly don't want to know what is put in there.

Itachi is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. (What the heck?) The scary thing is he was watching me with those endless black eyes. (Still, in my opinion, I bet Sasuke could be wayyyyyyyy scarier.)

The whole time I was getting toast, (oh my gosh, they have toasters here!), I could feel his gaze on me. It was almost like he was… reading me or something. It sent shivers up my spine.

Instead of sitting next to Itachi, I chose to sit in the farthest seat from him, at the bar. We engaged into an epic staring battle. Which, I'm not sure that you can actually beat an Uchiha at a staring contest, let alone a battle. (And yes, there is a difference.) Minori, that awesome person, gave me a much needed edge.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Minori's voice asked. Damn, I didn't hear him come in. Thankfully, I didn't avert my gaze.

"Not cool man," I said, trying not to blink. Then, Itachi did the unmentionable. He averted his eyes, just enough for me to catch him.

"Ha! I beat an Uchiha! Oh yeah, I am awesome! Bow down to my awesomeness!" I yelled, pushing my fist into the air. (I must've looked like Gai…) Wow, this must mean… I'm on a whole new level now. That's just, wow. I turned to Minori, he was holding a piece of toast and sweat-dropping. What, I only speak the truth. (Not.)

_BOOM!_

There was a loud booming noise, and the floor rumbled a little bit. What followed was an angry, "Damn you Tobi! I'm going to kill you, yeah!" Then a distressed,"But Deidara- sempaiiiiiiiiii, Tobi is such a good boy!" Kishimoto, you _finally _nailed something perfectly. Meh, it's way too early for this kind of crap.

I began to innerly panic when I heard someone come down the stairs. If it's Deidara, well he sounds a little pissed off right now. Well, I guess he'd be a little happy if he blew up Tobi. I would be too.

I was drawn from my thoughts when Konan entered the kitchen. She's much better than Deidara.

"Hi Konan," I said in a relatively happy voice. She smiled softly in return.

"Good morning. When you're ready we can go shopping," Konan said. I swear I saw an excited glint in her eyes when she said 'shopping'. Were going shopping? And what happened to intense Konan from yesterday? **(A/N yes, I started a sentence with And, what are you gonna do, shoot me?) **Whatever, I like laid back Konan much better.

"I'm ready," Minori said, nonchalantly. Show off much? I'll show you.

"Me too," I mumbled. Take that, boo yah. Konan then held out her hands, expectantly. It's like she thought that I should know what to do.

"Good. Grab ahold of me. It will be much faster if we teleport," Konan explained. Teleport? Like Dumbledore? _The Dumbledore? _ I have GOT to do this. Not thinking of the consequences, I sprint over and grab her hand. After a few seconds, Minori sighs and grabs onto Konan's other hand.

There was a flurry of paper-I believe- that left me breathless. There was an intense feeling of being smothered. For a split second, my feet felt like they weren't touching the ground, it's like I had been floating.

Then, as quick as it had come, the paper disappeared and revealed our location. I gasped, falling to my knees. I put my face into my hands. Breathe in, breathe out. Your okay, everything is okay. The world is in no way spinning. I stood again, and opened my eyes.

There was people everywhere, all moving about. We must be in some sort of village, on a crowded street filled with shops. The sun was shining high in the sky, not a single cloud. Not even a pretty white fluffy one. Happy chatter could be heard in the noise. Everything was bright, cheery, and happy. It was a… good feeling, yeah. But where exactly are we?

"Where are we?" I asked Konan.

"We are in the Land of Honey. I would've brought us to Amegakure, but it's really wet there. I thought that this would be better…" Konan didn't finish, she didn't have too.

"Well, why don't we shop for a little while, eat, then finish shopping," Konan said. Minori and I both nodded.

The first shop we went to was humungous. Imagine Aeropostle, Abercombie, Fitch, Discovery, and Justice mushed together. Then change the clothes slightly, just to match this world. Yeah, imagine my face when I hear Konan squeal and Minori groan. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like shopping, because I do. At least I like it for the first twenty minutes.

Almost immediately Konan runs to a rack of clothing, pulling off several pieces of clothing. To my horror, _all _dresses. Every single one. Well, I guess it won't be that bad, but if she makes me try on a pink frilly dress…things may or may not get ugly. I do have some dignity left, just making that clear.

I'd say something, but Konan looks really happy and excited. This isn't how Kishimoto displayed her at all. But I guess that I can kind of understand. She never got a real childhood. Hers was spent surviving in the middle of a war. My whole life my mom has been buying me loads of clothes.

So, that's why I can't stand to say no when she drags me into the dressing room.

* * *

Well, I suppose we have made some progress. So far, I have two ninja with the slits on the sides, (kind of like Sakura's). One is royal blue outlined in white with white shorts underneath. There is a white music note at the bottom in the front. The other dress is the one Konan made me wear immediately. This one is actually a two piece. There is a dark purple tank-top tucked into a black skirt with the slits on the sides. Underneath I where black pants/shorts. On one side it goes all the way down into pants, and on the other side it goes to my knees with purple cloth tied at the end. I was a little defiant, so I also got a sports jacket to wear over the tank-top. It reminded me of the one I wore for cheerleading.

At least it wasn't all a waste, we bought other stuff too. I got the classic black ninja sandals, for one. I also got two pairs of black pants, a red tank-top, a yellow tank-top, and a green tank-top.I was finally done. Yippee.

That's why Konan said that I could go look around, as long as I didn't get lost. Well, that's just inevitable. I'm hopeless in a town where I can actually read the signs. Another thing that doesn't really make sense. If they wrote in Japanese here then why are they speaking English? I don't care, just glad that I landed in the English dubbed version.

That is how I find myself lost today. Want to know something strange? It's like all of the people have gone. Like I'm walking in a deserted street. 'Cause I am. Damn me for walking away from the group.

**Tobito P.O.V.**

I chuckle as I see little Bryony stop in the middle of the lane. She really needs to remember that she's living with S-ranked ninjas. As if a simple wall would stop him, of all people. Well, now is as good of time as ever.

When I appear six feet from her, she gasps. Typical little girl.

"Lily-chan, shall we chat? I asked, using my real voice. She flinched, much to my enjoyment. How could anyone ever find me even the slightest bit scary?

"Were going to play a special game. I am going to ask you a question, and your going to answer truthfully. Got it?" I say, using my high-pitched voice until the last two words. I smirk beneath my mask when her hand begins to shake. She has already shown all the signs of high anxiety. Those ones are always the most fun.

"I d-d-don't kn-know what yo-your t-t-t-t-talking about," she finally stutters out. An annoyed look crosses her face, and I imagine she's scolding herself for stuttering. She's like an open book.

"Don't try to play innocent with me. Just because I don't believe the kekkai genkai shit doesn't mean I'm unaware that you are very well informed," I say, somewhat sternly. I feel some chakra in the ground next to me, and Zetsu comes out of the ground.

"Your late, and this appointment is rather important," he says.

"Really," I drawl. Well, I'll have to finish this conversation later.

"If you value that boy's life at all, no one will come to know of this," I start, watching Zetsu sink back into the ground. "Natasha". Then, I set a weak genjutsu on her, easy to break. I chuckle lowly when she screams.

I'll have fun breaking her slowly. One stab wound at a time.

* * *

**I am so mean, leaving you like that. I warn you about next chapter. The genjutsu is disturbing. Please review, it would make my day.**

**Reviews are LOVE people, LOVE. I guess I'll do a short preview of next chapter.**

**Preview**

I'm hollow, empty. Heartless. Kill me then, Natasha. After all, I am already empty on the inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares leave scars

**Hello, people of the Naruto fandom! I am a happy person now! I got like 3 new people following and making this story a favorite, and I got like five reviews. So, yay, happy dance, happy dance. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, I really wish I owned Akamaru though… I don't own the small bit of the song in this chapter either.**

**Well, enough chit chat, shall we get this party started? Taste the sarcasm.**

* * *

_I'd rather regret the things I've done than regret the things I haven't done.-Lucille Ball_

* * *

**Minori POV**

I would know Lily's scream anywhere, so I don't hesitate to run after the sound.

**Normal POV**

Natasha

Natasha

_Natasha. He knows._

It's dark, it must be a starless night. I walk through the darkness, alone. Until I come across a playground. One swing is broken, and the slide is cracked. I see a person sitting on the intact swing, facing away from me.

She's humming a really creepy toon, like it came right out of a horror film.

"_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. _Is that why I'm dead, Bryony? Is that why you killed me?" she asked, in a bittersweet voice. Who is she? How does she know who I am? I didn't kill anybody, right?

"Who are you?" I asked, or I guess demanded would fit better. She stood, and turned to me. I saw light brown hair and stormy gray eyes. There was a rope tied around her neck, tightly. Almost like it was strangling her. She had red sticky liquid splashed all over her, or blood. She scowled deeply.

"Typical, you've forgotten your best friend already," she said. Natasha, Natasha, Natasha.

"I didn't for-" I started.

"Shut up! No, how could you forget, because you took everything away from me!" she yelled. "You took my friends, my personality, my spot on the cheerleading squad, the person I love, and you even went as far as stealing my face!" she screamed at me.

Then, she charged me, and I couldn't move. She tackled me, and put her knees on either sides of my stomach. She cupped her hands around my neck and shook my head.

"Give it back!" she bellowed, shaking my head. I killed her, I killed her, I killed her. It's my fault that she's dead. I took everything away from her, and now she was strangling me. But I took it from her, everything, it's only right that she would eventually want it back. I felt the wet tears begin sliding down my cheeks.

"Natasha, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop, it hurts…" I say, in between sobs.

"Sorry is just _never _good enough! You deserve this pain, and you deserve to rot in Hell! How could you make Robert fall in love with you, how could you do that to me? But you don't care. Your heartless and hollow on the inside. Your rotten right down to your core!" Natasha yelled. I kept chanting that I was sorry. I'm hollow, empty. Heartless. Kill me then, Natasha. After all, I am already empty on the inside.

**Hinata POV**

"That mission was a piece of cake! Couldn't they have given us a mission that is actually a challenge?" Kiba complains, and Akakmaru barks in agreement. I admit that it wasn't hard, but it was a mission nonetheless. We are only Genin, and I'm not sure if were ready for higher ranked missions.

"Whose was the one that yelled at Hokage-sama?" Shino says. Was that really necessary, Shino? Kiba stopped, and held out his fist. His eyes were seething with anger.

"Hey! How is getting a C- rank _my _fault? It was definitely _your _fault," Kiba roared, Akamaru barking, probably in support.

"I wasn't the one that made the mistake of yelling at Tsunade- sama," Shino states calmly, pushing up his glasses.

"G-guys stop-" I tried to intervene, failing.

""Oh, what is that supposed to mean smartass!" Kiba yelled. We had stopped walking now. A few people were looking at Kiba with curious eyes.

"Kiba!" I say softly, mostly in surprise.

"Are you hard of hearing? Or are you only retarded," Shino asks calmly, as if he is asking a meaningful question. Shino, must you provoke him?

"Who are you calling retarded, you-" he stopped then, because we all felt it. We didn't have to be chakra sensors to feel something like this. A burst of chakra about a block away from our location. What was going on over there? We weren't in a ninja village. We probably shouldn't go over to check it out, but I wouldn't be able to convince both Kiba _and _Shino.

"I guess that we are going to go over there to check it out?" I asked. They both nodded, and we took off.

We came to a deserted street, well I guess it wasn't completely deserted. There was a girl, probably around the same age as me, possibly a little younger, she wasn't the tallest. She was lying on her back, on the ground. Something was off about her chakra, but I couldn't place exactly what, though. When we approached, it was…a…. strange.

For one, she was crying. The tears were flooding down her face like a waterfall, or maybe a stream. She was also holding her hands to her neck, squeezing pretty hard. Her beautiful gray eyes were staring up into the sky, they looked to be glazed over, like she was somewhere else. It's almost like she was in a trance, or something like that…

"What the Hell?" Kiba asked, obvious confusion in his voice. Akamaru whimpered, jumping from Kiba's jacket to get a closer look.

"She has been put under a Genjutsu," Shino explained, as calm as ever. A Genjutsu… that would explain why her chakra was disrupted. Shino knelt down and put his two fingers to her forehead, pulsing chakra through them so he could release the Genjutsu.

The small girl gasped, blinking rapidly. "What the heck…" she said, dropping her arms and sitting up.

"Y-you w-were under a-a genjutsu," I say softly.

**Normal POV**

A… genjutsu? None of that was even real? I wipe the wetness off of my cheeks with the back of my hand. How can that be true? It all seemed so real, so painfully real. Wait a second. I jump to my feet, eyes blazing with pure fiery.

"That bastard!" I yell, clenching my fists in front of me. I am so going to learn how to kick your f****** ass! I. Will. Kill. You. That is a promise, and I never break my promises.

My outburst caused Hinata to take a step back. Whoops, I forgot about them. Hold on… crap! It's amazing, really. After just two days I have met the majority of the Akatsuki and now Team Eight. They shouldn't even exist, I should probably apologize.

"Oh, sorry, and thanks. I'm Lily," I said, so what? Am I just Lily now? Whatever, Tigerlily is a mouth-full.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm Kiba, that's Hinata," points to the navy-haired girl,"and that's Shino," he points to the tall guy with the cool shades. The small white dog barks. "This is my partner Akamaru." Akamaru is soooooooo cute! I love dogs, a lot.

"There you are-" says a voice from behind me. They put a hand on my shoulder. Damn you!

"Tobi," I snarl. I turn and punch the person straight in the face. I turn to the person, now on the ground, and see that it's only Minori. Does this make me paranoid or something?

"Minori! I'm so sorry! I thought you were that jerk Tobi!" I apologize, I am definitely a paranoid person.

"This is what I get for finding you…" he says, sulking a bit. I bonk him on the head.

"How'd you ditch Konan anyway?" I ask.

"All I had to do is walk away. She was saying something like: 'Lily is going to love this awesome outfit.'" He answered, standing back up. His eyes drifted over to the Konoha ninja. I nodded. We have to leave, and I shouldn't have even told them my name. If they are twelve now, than in 3-4 years they will be hunting us down. Oh my God, not even mentioning the war. I'll probably be dead by then anyway.

"We'd better get back before she notices. Come on,Lily," Minori says, grabbing my hand.

"Bye Kiba! Bye Hinata! Bye Shino!" I say as we begin walking away from the trio of ninjas. I think they could've been my friends, in another life- no, stop. There is no sense in thinking about things that can never happen. It only wasted your time.

* * *

Konan did get me another outfit. But, it's kind of, well, pretty cool. It's not a dress, so I haven't lost my mind, or my dignity. It's pretty red tank-top under a white t-shirt, dark blue shorts going to my mid-thigh, and fingerless red gloves going a little bit past my elbows. There, tell me I've gone nuts, because I would probably wear this.

Minori finally ditched his jeans, red converse, and Abercombie hoodie. He was wearing black pants and a dark green short sleeve shirt., (kind of like Sasuke's from the original Naruto, minus the clan symbol, of course). I think he misses his hoodie.

For luch, we went to this cute little barbecue shop. I talked… way too much. I talked about my friends; Alexa, Destini, Isabelle, Ivy, and Amelia. My ten year old sister Sadie. The time that Isabelle brought ramen to my house and stared at me until I ate I played paintball with Ivy, Alexa, and Destini. Ivy and I were a team. We didn't really stand a chance. Alexa's father owned a shooting range, and he taught people how to hunt. The time that Amelia and I went to the mall, and we were messing around, we fell off of the escalators. Or when Ivy and I stole the purple wigs off of the manicans at Sears. We were running rogue all over the store; knocking clothes off their racks, and trampling innocent shoppers. We ended up having to be escorted to the parking lot. Then there was all of those times Sadie watched anime with me, we were anime pals. From Naruto to H2o Footprints in the Sand. **(A/N that is a really good Anime, I strongly recommend it)**

Maybe it was for the best? Before Natasha died I didn't have too many friends that I could say were mine, and not hers. Ivy was kind of like a best friend- NO! Just stop thinking about this!

Anyway, after we ate, Konan teleported us all back to the base. She told us that our training would be starting tomorrow, with Kisame and Itachi as our sensei's. I have a feeling Itachi will be avenging Uchiha pride tomorrow. Joy, fabulous, perfect.

Well, I'm going to be needing my sleep tonight. But before that…

"Okay Minori, let's get something straight. The closet? Yeah, it is mine," I say, standing in front of the closet with my bags of clothes. He puts his hands up in defeat, or surrender. Either way, victory is mine.

"Whatever, I'll just use the droors, it's all good," smart choice, Minori, smart choice. It's common sense, the girl is always right, or was that saying the customer is always right? Meh, whatever.

Going at a snail's pace, I begin to hang up my clothes. One by one, until I am finally done.

I grab a pair of pants and the green tank-top, and head for the bathroom. Where the mirror used to be is just wood. It looks kind of like a boarded up window. Pleasant thought, isn't it?

No, stop getting sidetracked. Quickly, I changed out of the dress. (I hate to admit that I'll probably never wear it ever again).

I'm a lazy person, so I just throw the dress into the closet, not bothering to hang it up. Outside the window, it's dark. No wonder I am tired. It doesn't help the fact that Minori is snoring and drooling.

So, I jump under the covers, and close my eyes. Not.

I can't got to sleep. I can't stop thinking about _that. _Is it true, though? Did my life actually get better? Did I… did I really replace Natasha? I really don't know. That's the truth. But now I'll never really know.

What is wrong with me? How can I just accept this? Well, what else am I supposed to do? But, I'm never going to get to see little Sadie grow up. Hell, I won't even get to have a childhood, not anymore. When my daddy comes home, he will be down a daughter.

My blood suddenly went cold.

Do they think I'm dead? Maybe that's why I'm not in my own body. Maybe my body is rotting right next to the printer. Even if that's not true, then I am missing. They will never be able to find me. Never. I'm in another world in a another body. Eventually everyone will just stop looking. Eventually, everyone will give up. They will do something that I can never do. They will let go, and move on. And then, as time goes on, I will be forgotten. They will all forget me. I don't want to be forgotten.

No one asked me what I wanted. Life isn't fair, I guess. The sooner people realize that life isn't fair, the better.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Remember the poll for this story, it's on my page, so please vote! So far, Gaara is winning, but only by like one vote.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. I am serious.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gambling lives

**Bon Jour! That does mean hello in French, right? Ninja training is starting this chapter, lightly, no chakra yet, I said yet. Thanks to anyone who followed/favoured my story, and to those that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, not Naruto….**

_It's kind of crazy how you can pay so much attention to yourself and still not see a thing. –Mindy Raf_

For lunch, I'm thinking of frying up a weasel. It can go right next to the sushi. Then, an orange lollipop for dessert. That sounds about right.

Weasel is Itachi's code name, sushi is Kisame, and the lollipop is Tobi. My three most hated people at the moment. (I'll hate Tobi forever). Itachi even had the guts to smirk. I should totally pants him, you know, assuming he is even wearing pants. I hope he is wearing pants under his cloak.

Should I assure you that I haven't gone insane yet? Well, remember how Konan politely informed us that training would start? Well, it did. Totally not what I was expecting, and I definitely didn't want it. I probably should have seen this coming, there is no way ninjas are born body builders.

So, my day is filled with running, punching, kicking, push-ups, sit-ups, and so much more. It's not that I'm not fit, I am a cheerleader. Being a cheerleader is a whole lot easier than being a ninja, and I am probably not even at academy student level yet. I'd say that I'm only just above civilian level.

Anyway, they're training ground is huge, like football stadium huge. It has a pond, a few poles with targets on them, and trees to outline the area. I would guess that the poles are for kunai and shruiken practice. I am so not looking forward to that, not at all. I can't aim to save my life.

Itachi, Kisame, Minori, and I went out there to begin training. Kisame had to ruin it, which is why when I am awesome, he will be the first to go.

"Run twenty laps," he had said. I had turned, and openly gaped at him. Surely he had meant two, I mean two sounds a lot like twenty. But no, he had meant what he said. Hell must be freezing over, at least in this world.

Let's just say, twenty laps sucked. The weasel smirked every time I started to wheeze. Every. Single. Time. Isn't he supposed to be the kind and humble brother? If he's humble, then I am scared to see what happened to Sasuke.

Minori, that show-off, always managed to stay at least twenty laps in front of me. How? I don't know. I'm supposed to be better, I am a cheerleader, er, was.(Either way, it wasn't that big a deal, it was pop-warner where everyone was allowed a spot.) I think he did hockey. So, basically, he never even walked at practice, he skated. There is totally a difference. I can not skate, for instance, but I can walk.

Of course, things can always get worse. Especially if an orange lollipop is involved. Somewhere along the way, (don't even try asking what lap, don't even go there), Tobi decided it would be fun to jog alongside me. As if I wasn't suffering enough.

He just wouldn't stop talking. God, Tobi, if you want to kill me, a bullet to the head would be much more efficient. The creeper probably just wants to see me squirm. 'Tobi is a good boy!','Lily-chan should give Tobi candy', 'Tobi thinks Lily-chan is dying!', 'You can't kill Tobi, Tobi is a really good boy!' The list goes on forever. He probably wanted to get me ready for the little chat with Madara/Obito. Which is just, ohhhh, you don't even know.

"Lily-chan, or, I highly doubt that is your real name," Tobi says, but when he is using his low voice I think I will refer to him as Madara. I was feeling stupid, in case you were wondering.

"Oh, you caught me, but are you really one to talk? You can call me Hikai," I say, my tone dripping with sarcasm. There is no way I'm letting my name be Hikai. It either means sunshell or destruction. I'm not sure what a sunshell is, but I'm not too fond of destruction.

"Another fake name? Has it really come to this? Well, normally I would say to keep it, but you can't keep changing your name," I snorted at this. "Sorry, but your name is stuck as Lily," he wasn't sorry at all. Either way, I'm playing a trick on Minori after this, so I'll pretend you said that was my new name.

"Joy," I say, and yes, I am being a sarcastic idiot right now. Now leave me, Toberonni, leave me to suffer in sweet silence. (Yes, Toberonni, Tobi mixed with pepperoni)

Look, you'd better tell me what I want to know. I don't believe in your whole 'information on sight' thing. Tell me about Kakashi Hatake," really Madara? I think you should know who you're former teammate is. Wait, is this creep testing me? Hell nah!

"When you have nothing to lose, you have nothing to worry about," I smile, yes I nailed it! Kind of true, I guess. I would probably only lose my life, and am I really any better if I become a murderer?

"Really. Then what about him?" he jabs his finger towards Minori. Oh, I see, playing that angle huh?

"I don't really know him. It doesn't make a difference," I say. I don't know him. Ive known his name since Preschool, but I don't know him. He is not my friend. He is- was- just my classmate. What are we now? Maybe more than that? Whatever, it's not one of my immediate problems.

"Are you sure? The way you talk to him… it's the way you would talk to a close friend, or perhaps a brother. Either way, you are completely at ease around him," Madara commented, as if we were talking about the weather, or something completely normal like that.

"He's the only one around here that I can trust not to stab me in the back. I don't have a brother, only a sister," Why am I still talking to him? If he was going to hurt me, he would've done it by now. Why do I feel like he's planning something, something that involves me? No, whatever happens, I can not say anything else about Sadie. There is no way he could ever hurt her though, right?

Oh, you never did tell me where you are from. What surname? What country?" Madara asked, as if he really wanted to know. It would only be something that he could use against me. Too bad he can't.

"Madara, you don't care, and perhaps you should attempt to stay on topic. Don't think that I don't know what you are trying to do," I say, keep in mind that I am stupid. Challenging Madara/Obito is like trying to sign your own death warrant.

"Oh, Lily-chan, how did you know?" he says with mock surprise. Yay, I can still impersonate my favorite character from Peter Pan, now all I need to do is dye my hair black, but as of right now my eyes aren't the right color…

"Why don't you just go bother Minori?" I mutter, wishing that Tobi/Madara/Obito would just leave me alone. He chuckles, like he is in on some big secret. Some part of me did realize that I was messing with the main antagonist of this world. I was just blindly ignoring it.

"You see, I find you far more fun to toy with," he says. Who does this bloke think he is, Orochimaru? I swear he is quoting that snake man. No, I don't find that creepy _at all._

"You realize that I could tell you where all of the Jinchuuriki are, and exactly who they are. I could tell you how all of your old comrades are doing," just shut up, girl! Why can't I just close my mouth? Why do I feel the need to provoke him? "If I wanted to, I could tell you the downfall of you're organization. How every one of your members die. Is that what you want from me, Obito-_ kun_," I practically snarled the last sentence. I think I'm letting him get to me. Well, I mean, I didn't tell him anything important, not yet. If I do, the Naruto world will be completely screwed. Why should I care, again? Either way, I have no right to mess everything up. I'm not even supposed to be here.

"Are you implying that you know the future now?" he asked.

"I may or may not be implying anything," I say, trying to confuse him with words.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Tigerlily," he says darkly. Shit just got real. I bet my money (which I wish I had some) he is going to give me a lecture on how there is just no way I could ever beat him at anything.

"Depends on one's perspective of danger," I say. Yep, one barely above civilian-level girl is totally going to beat Madara. I'm going to die.

"Things could get ugly," he says. Is he trying to draw it out or something? I get the danger, I do, but I am really hoping to keep my panicking on the inside. He doesn't need to know what I am feeling.

"I'm guessing you have even more to add?"

"You can't win, Lily-chan. I always come out on top," he says, right before he slips back into Tobi mode. He runs away from me yelling: 'Tobi is a good boy!'. Like all antagonists, he is obsessed with winning, and now he probably has a giant head thinking he can't lose. Which, is good, because I can use any advantage I can. I'm still confused on what he means by a game.

I push myself, so I can catch up to Minori. Time to mess with his head,… and maybe explain a little bit. It'd be a bit cruel of me to send him in blind.

"Hey, what's up?" he says, panting just like me.

"Nothing! I definitely haven't said anything to anybody! Nope, nada, nothing," yeah, I'm not really good at lying to people I know. Yet I find it easy to lie to strangers. Hiding things isn't exactly my specialty either…

He face-palmed. " What the heck did you say?" he asks. I see him cringe, as if expecting the worst.

"Well, you see, funny story actually," I laugh uncertainly. He gives me a deadpanned look, so I clear my throat. "I told Tobi that I had a different name… and some other not so important stuff," I said the last seven words really fast. I think I'll joke with him first.

"… What's your name now?" he asks, but I think he is catching on.

"Hikai, but Tigerlily is apparently my middle name. I should've picked it in the first place, but I don't fancy the meaning," I said.

What else did you tell him?"

"Not much, just that I basically know everything and that I would never tell him," I explain, but I'm not finished yet.

"Good, it's not that ba-" I start.

""Yeah, you should really let me finish. He told me that I was playing a dangerous game, and that I can't win," he slams his hand to his forehead at my words.

"I hadn't realized you were that stupid. Leave it to you to challenge the main antagonist of this world. In my opinion, you should have started with an enemy of lower level," Minori says, or lectures, to me. I am not that stupid, okay, maybe a little bit…

"My name is still the same, I was just messing with you. I'm glad, there is no way that I will ever be called destruction," I decide to randomly put that out there.

"Destruction?"

"That is what I think the name Hikai means. That or sunshell, and I don't even know if that even exists," I smile when I see his lips turn upward.

""You'll probably always be his Hikai. You're his walking destruction," he said, and it was my turn to crack a smile.

"Or maybe his destruction waiting to happen, kind of like a bomb," I offered up, and we laughed. It felt good to laugh…

When we finished our laps the slave drivers finally let us break for lunch. My legs, I can't feel my legs! NO! Please just let me not have jelly legs!

"Minori! My legs have turned to jelly! Help me!" I yell, falling to my knees for dramatics. (In case you were wondering weasel and sushi were gone now) Minori had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"Do you realize that you are being a bit melodramatic. I did do the same thing as you did, and I don't have 'jelly legs'" he was sweat-dropping.

"I want food…"I whined, and yes, I whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. I struck an idea. I gave my best puppy face as I opened my arms.

""carry me" I say, mocking toddlers world-wide.

"You want me to bring you to the food?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question. He was sweat-dropping once more.

"what else do I have to lose," he mutters before turning and kneeling down. I smirk, climbing onto his back, point for me!

"Your dignity," I say softly into his ear. What? I was only answering his question. He shakes his head, and begins walking.

"I lost that when I was punched by a girl in the face," he hangs his head a bit.

"If you're dignity saw you now, he would be shaking his head. Assuming it is a he, for all I know it could be a she. That would be kind of awkward, a female dignity for you. I am pretty sure you are a guy. Are you gay? That would explain if your ex-dignity is a girl. It's probably a guy, though," I say. I haven't been this open and a little weird since talking to Ivy on the bus. Not that I am weird, I am totally not weird.

"What? Dignity is not a person, what the heck?" Darn it, now I've gotten him confused. We were in the kitchen now, so he set me down. I grab a banana and plop down at the table. If I eat anything else, I think I'll throw up. Minori grabs an apple and joins me.

SLAM! "F****** heathens!" The slam wasn't loud enough to be a bedroom door. Jeez, he's coming down the stairs.

The gray haired jashinist walks through the kitchen. Door. His scythe is dragging behind him, and I see that it's trailing blood. The dude is also mumbling naughty words under his breath. He opens the fridge and turns directly to us. As if we decided to appear out of thin air.

"Who the f*** are you?" he asks.

"I'm Lily; that's Minori," I nod my head toward said boy. Hidan shuts the fridge and walks over to stand right in front of me.

"Jashin-sama craves your blood," he says seriously. I widened my eyes. What do I do? What do I do? Thankfully, I didn't have to do anything.

"Idiot. Leader-sama says we aren't allowed to harm them," Kakuzu says. He grabs Hidan's ear and drags him right out of the kitchen. Hidan cussing at him the whole way. Another two seconds and Kisame comes in, followed by Itachi. Kisame was looking=g slightly behind him, probably at where Hidan and Kakuzu went.

He gave me a sharky grin as he sat down next to me. " So, you've met Hidan and Kakuzu?" he asks.

"Hidan is Hidan. Kakauzu is a lonely little money creeper that is like way too old," I answer, actually Kakuzu is eighty- eight. Not that I would know. Kisame chuckles.

"Come, we must continue," Itachi says. The devil strikes once more.

**Thank goodness I'm done! Okay, I have some news. Leave a review this chapter with the name of the member you want me to do a special extra scene with. Depending on how many I get, I'll have at least one on the end of each chapter. This is my way of trying to get you shy people out of your shells. Another thing, remember how I'm replacing Sakura with an OC? Well, it is not going to be Shikamaru's sister anymore, I have a much better plan.**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	8. Chapter 8: Winds of Change

**Oh my goodness, it has been awhile. IM SORRY! I just couldn't make up my mind about this chapter. Also, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I really wanted to update on my Birthday. If you leave a review it'll be like giving me a birthday present. August 7th baby! Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

* * *

_People ask me if I believe in forever and I can't help but sit back and laugh, because the way life is going, I don't even believe in tomorrow.- Anonoymous_

* * *

I knew that today was different because we only have to run ten laps. By now, I could have jogged the twenty laps the whole way. It has been two weeks, you know. Two miserable weeks of push- ups, sit- ups, and lots of running. I have abs. Cue inner squeal. (What, it's not like I'm squealing over Sasuke or Gaara. My new abs are way awesomer.)

Enough of my awesome abs. (Let's face it, you can never really get enough of _this_- shut up! Must resist.) Oh my gosh, maybe this means that we are going to start our chakra training! Do I even have chakra? Well, I think I would know by now if I didn't have it. Unless they are purposely getting my hopes up, for nothing. Itachi isn't that cruel, right?

When Minori and I finished, we looked at Kisame and Itachi expectantly. I was bubbling on the inside, and struggling to keep my face emotionless on the outside. So, I imagine my face looked pretty messed up. Maybe I was scowling, but the ends were twisting upwards the slightest bit. I must've looked like the Joker.

"We will be starting your chakra training today," Itachi dead- panned. I couldn't hold my excitement in anymore.

"Yeah!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. Kisame and Minori sweat- dropped. I guess Itachi was _too cool. _I vow to make a stoic Uchiha laugh. Obito doesn't count, he is evil, but in no way is he stoic.

"As I was saying, Lily will be training with Kisame," Itachi says, I cheer. Everything is falling into place. "Minori will be training under me," and the system works. I stick my tongue out at Minori. HAHAHAHA! VICTORY! I get Kisame and you get stuck with the emotionless b-

"Okay kid, let's start," Kisame says. While I was ranting in my mind, Minori and Itachi had moved away. Do you think Kisame can summon goldfish? I really like goldfish, and technically he is a fish. I should really be staying on topic right now.

"M'kay," I replied.

"Good, now I am just going to have to activate your chakra-" he starts, moving to stand in front of me.

"What? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to put some of my chakra into your system to give your chakra a push. A jump- start of sorts," Kisame answered.

"Why does my chakra need a jump- start?"

"You have never used it before," was his simple answer. Well I don't really get it, but if it gets me awesome faster… go ahead.

"Whatever," I reply. He then jabs his two pointer fingers into my stomach. I begin feeling this fuzzy warmth surge within me.

"Wow," I say, face beaming. It just feels so amazing.

"Okay, to get control over your chakra, you're going to climb a tree," Kisame says, smiling like a shark. (Probably, but I have never seen a shark smile; now that I think about it sharks remind me more of Itachi)

"Oh, I love climbing trees! Except my friend Izzy always pushes me out of trees…" don't even ask. He chuckles, (… like a retarded person, but he doesn't need to know that.)

"You'll be climbing the trees without using your hands," he concludes.

"They are never finished," I growl under my breath. Why did he have to go and pull a Kakashi on me? Oh well, maybe my knowledge of this will give me an edge on this exercise.

"Good luck," he says before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Yeah, he is just like Kakashi! He doesn't even bother to help or offer his advice. Unless he _is _watching me… not to be paranoid or anything. Whatever. Okay, if I remember correctly, too little chakra and you won't stick, too much chakra and you become a tree murderer. I'll also have to try running up the tree before I even think about walking.

Taking a deep breath, I push my chakra to my feet. Then, I run at a random tree. That is when Hell decides to freeze over, (okay, maybe I'm being a tad bit dramatic.) I go straight through the tree, successfully killing my little test subject. Okay, too much chakra, obviously. Ew, does this mean that I am more like Sasuke? But Sasuke is an emo chicken! Next thing you know, my hair will be taking the form of a chicken's butt. Noooooooo.

I need to stay on topic, stop thinking of a chicken's butt. So, now I just need to use less chakra. Again, I run at the tree, and I make it about four steps up. I then fall off the tree. This time I land on my back. What? I am obviously missing something here. Grr, I can't remember, I swear there is something else.

Now, I have to go find someone that will know. Definitely not Kisame, that would be admitting my defeat. Anyone besides Kisame, and I should probably steer clear of Hidan too.

I walk into the base and look around. Deidara is sitting on a couch, molding some clay. "deidara!" I call, walking over so I'm standing right in front of him.

"Hm?" he asks, not taking his eye off of his clay.

"Tell me the secret," I demand, but sigh when he looks at me confused.

"What, hm?" he asked again.

"Tell me how to climb the tree. I know that too much chakra breaks the tree, and that too little and you won't stick. What am I missing? I know I am missing something," I ask, and he goes back to molding his clay.

"Ask Kisame," he answer, and I pout.

"I can't. If I ask Kisame, that would be admitting defeat. Please, please, please, please, ple-" I start until he throws his clay at the wall, making a loud THUNK.

"If I tell you, will you go bother someone else, un?" I nodded, jeez, he has a nasty temper. "Well, trees aren't perfectly flat, yeah. So you need your chakra to fill the empty spaces, hm," Deidara concludes. I knew it! I was only testing him, I mean, I knew it the whole time. Obviously.

I sprint back to the training grounds and straight to my section of claimed trees. Now, I just have to fill the spaces with my chakra. I learn best from experience.

I run at the tree and when I get there, I push my chakra out to fill the spaces. I run, and this time I make it to the top.

"Victory!" I yell from the top branch. Then I jump up in happiness, and that was a big mistake. I fall to the hard ground, landing harshly on my butt.

"Owwwwwwwwieee," I whine. Yay, I can run up the tree now. But now I need to walk up it, nah, I want to learn some real jutsu now.

"KISAMEEEEEE!" I yell really loudly. There, unless I over- estimated his skills, he should be able to hear me. He poofs out of nowhere, still sporting that sharky grin.

"It's been an hour, have you finally gotten it, or are you giving up?" he asked, but I am ninety- nine percent sure he was mocking me. I smirk, I'll show you crazy sushi man.

"No, I've got it. I think it's about time you taught me something that is actually awesome," I say longingly. He chuckles. They always chuckle, except Kakashi eye crinkles.

"Show me, make me proud to call you my student," I take a deep breath. Don't forget to fill in the spaces.

I run at the tree, and begin to run up it. (That just sounds so weird.) I push my chakra out, into the tree. The whole time I run and I don't look back. I felt amazing, something that I have never truly felt. Finally, I reach the top, and victory is mine. I pump my fist into the air, yayyy! I look down at him, but why is he still sporting _that _smirk? Why do I have a really bad feeling? (Too many questions…)

"Jump down, and land on your feet," he says, void of all emotion, void of any means of joking. I gape at him, he must be off his rocker.

"Have you _lost your marbles? _Isn't that a f****** suicide mission?!" I ask incredulously.

"Ah, come on. If you can climb the tree, you can definitely jump. Just focus the chakra to your feet and jump. It's easy," the way he says it is like I have absolutely no worries. I just found out I had chakra an hour ago.

"Hell no!" I yell. He just looks even more amused,… jerk.

"Oh, are you scared?" he mocked. Now that is just playing dirty. If I don't do it right I could break my ankle, or ribs, and bruises are a guarantee. Well,… Konan could always fix me up, and I really hate to lose. Fine, but There better not be anymore funny business.

I take yet another deep breath, gathering control of my chakra. I push it to my feet, and then I just step off the branch. I wouldn't have done this a month ago, but I'm doing it now. Then again, I didn't know I had chakra a month ago.

"Minor! If I die, I expect you to collapse in front of my casket and scream 'WHYYYYY!'!" I yell, knowing full well that he could hear me. Then, all of the sudden, I'm not plummeting anymore, I'm touching solid ground. I open my eyes hesitantly. Kisame is sweat- dropping.

"Did you really have to be that dramatic?" he asked.

"What? If you want you can cry at my funeral. That would be kind of weird, since I've only known you for a week, but…" I trailed off when I saw that he was face- palming.

"You seriously do not need to be so dramatic, even if I find it amusing. It's not like I would actually let you die. If I did, Pein would make sure that I joined you," Kisame said, grinning wildly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Just teach me some jutsu now!" I yell at him. I swear, if he tells me to stick a leaf to my forehead I am going to make an omelet. They do put sushi in omelets, in case you were wondering. (… I've never seen an omelet before in my life, let alone eat one…)

"Yeah, yeah. We'll have to start with Academy level jutsu first though," sharky used a loop hole. "So I'll teach you the Substitution Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu first."

"You do realize that-"

"You didn't let me finish, squirt." Did he really just call me squirt? The student of a shark is a squirt, I had no idea. "Depending on your chakra type, you'll find one easier to learn than the other one. For instance, I learned the Substitution faster than I did the Transformation Jutsu." I really want to be better at the Transformation Jutsu. Then I can impersonate all kinds of people, like Elvis Presley. Though I'm kind of already impersonating a dead person, shut up, shutupshutup! I really don't want to think about that!

"Whatever, not one of my immediate problems. Which one are we doing first?" Please be Elvis- I mean Transformation, please be Transformation.

"The Substitution Jutsu!" he replied, and I hung my head. I didn't really understand this one. I'd seen it alot in the anime, they always do ninja awesomeness at the right time, then... they're hit with an attack, BAM! DEAD WOOD! Where do you even get the wood? None of this shit makes any sense.

"Joy."

"Glad your excited. The way this jutsu works is you focus all of your energy on something, an object. You'll need to do the signs at first, but eventually you won't have to," Kisame lectures. What does he mean by an 'object'? I don't see any pieces of wood laying around.

"Yes, switching places with a tree must be so stealth- like," I say sarcastically.

"No, I mean stuff laying around; rock, kunai,... people," wow, this jutsu sounds way cooler when he says it like that. Wait, didn't he says something about hand- signs? Not exactly the greatest news for me. My fingers were never the flexible type.

"The hand- signs are Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Snake."

""Uh, you know that your words might as well be mush, right?" I said. I never even knew that the hand- signs had names. He sighed, proceeding to show me the sequence. I copied him, so I could get used to folding my hands in awkward positions.

The hardest hand- sign in that sequence was by far Ox. Snake was the easiest, it was what we did at church to pray. Tiger was the main sign, the one that all 'Naruto' fans know. I would definitely need to work on my speed, or else I'll be hammered before I even finish the sequence for my jutsu.

I started to focus, and I first focused on a boulder rock, (because it was way bigger than the average rock.) Then I performed the required hand- signs. What happened next, i was not expecting.

Kisame pushed me, that little asshole. (Yes, I'm one of those people that say naughty words when they are mad.) "What the Hell was that for?!" I yelled. He stared at me for a moment, before cracking up laughing.

"Well, while you were off in dreamland I was explaining something to you. I thought you knew how this jutsu works," he mocked, still chuckling. This is what happens when I zone out, I just end up making a fool of myself. I do know how this jutsu works. I'm supposed to switch places with the object and as soon as the now fake me is hit it turns into the object. Yep, it is definitely _not _confusing in any way, but I get it.

"Right, let's just continue," I say, dusting myself off.

*** Ten shoves later***

This was getting me frustrated, but I think Kisame was having a pretty good time. The next try isn't going to be any better, it's number eleven. The number one is my most hated number and my unlucky number. So two ones' together going to be just impossible.

Nevertheless I focus on the rock and perform the right hand- signs. That, my friends, is when the magic truly happened.

All of the sudden I was looking from behind a tree out at Kisame and... Myself. (kinda) Though it obviously wasn't me, because I was standing right here. This can only mean one thing... IT WORKED! I'm becoming more and more awesome. (using the word awesome very loosely of course) Now that I can use chakra to my advantage I could become the next American Ninja Warrior. It's everyone's dream, don't even try to deny it.

Kisame pushes me, a.k.a test rock, and POOF! The test subject makes his appearance. My butt kind of hurt... Must be from all of the rough landings. Grr.

"Well, looks like your like me," Kisame comments, and I snort. He wishes he was as good looking as... The body that I presently inhabit. That totally ruined the coolness of that statement, guess I've always been the awkward one. AWKWARD TURTLE!

I go back out by him. It's Elvis impersonation time baby! I've already got the voice down; _thank you, thank you very muuuuuuchhhh. _Ivy was going to force me in to an Elvis costume for Halloween.

"Okay, this one was hard for me, so that means its going to practically be Hell for you. You better be up for the challenge. You have to visualize the person, or whatever your transforming into, perfectly in your head, and perform the signs. Of course just like the Substitution jutsu, once you get better chakra control you won't need the hand- signs," Kisame explained. You might find that sometimes my images in my head are clearer than Reality, I was always known for having a vivid imagination. He's probably just bluffing anyway, this'll be a piece of cake. Ewwwww, cake.

"Mmmmhmmm, yeah, the hand- signs?"

"Dog, Boar, Tiger," he performed the hand- signs and POOF! Standing where Kisame once was was me! Well, not me, Natasha. It was weirdertow than it could ever be looking in the mirror. At least when it was a mirror I could pretend that it was just a make believe image, just a picture. But it's not, Death is that cruel. It took my best friend and then it shoves her right in my face. It doesn't really hurt anymore, it's just numb. POOF! Kisame returns and the moment is over. The Justu seems simple enough, he's definitely bluffing.

"Dog, Boar, Tiger," I chant, performing that hand- sign sequence. I grow an inch taller in my attempt to turn into Kisame. Oh joy, it seems that Kisame wasn't bluffing, or maybe I jinxed it. Kisame was already settling in on a nice long nap...

* * *

Little bits of light still litter in the sky from the day, just enough for people to see without any lights. I felt completely drained of chakra, so I was just laying on the ground like a bottom feeder starfish.

I could only get bits and pieces of the Transformation right. Sometimes I would grow a couple of inches taller, sometimes my skin would turn blue, and sometimes I would get some gills. I think it's like a tricky puzzle, I just can't put all of the pieces together, but I know they are there.

Across the training ground I see that Minori is probably drained as well, as he is leaning against a tree. I wonder what Itachi did to him.

I get up, and I walk over to him. I think we need to do something that isn't training, isn't dealing with a made up world, and isn't dealing with the stress. We just need to see something other than this demented training ground.

"Hey, come on,"I say, holding out my hand for him. He took it, and I hauled him to his feet.

Then, it's as if were in sync, as we both take off running in the same direction. It felt refreshing, the wind blowing in my face, the way that the trees made Minori come in and out of my view. For a second I could feel like we were children again, playing tag at the playground. I felt the freedom of running and playing and being allowed to just exist, not for any real reason yet. It was a feeling that I don't get to have much anymore, I'm not a child anymore. I can't afford to be.

We come across a small pond that looks like it came straight from the fairy tale that my dad would read to Sadie and I every single night. The story where the good guys always wins, and nobody dies. That's why I always had him read the same story, because I knew that there would be that happy ending. I could have my escape, I could be Snow White, and though the journey was rough, I could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I give Minori a light push and he falls in with a splash. I don't hesitate to jump in after him, making a little splash of my own. We push and pull each other, we splash the clear water, and we try to dunk the other under the water.

Were playing, and have transformed back to innocent children. Children with open oppurtunities that surely await them. We are who we want to be, but only for this moment; because as soon as it ends we go back to the people that don't get a happily ever after. No, because we're the people without choices, the ones that aren't the good guys.

This isn't a fairy tale. No one dies in a fairy tale, so this can't be that. Reality isn't a fairy tale, because at the end of my story there is no light. No, you just die.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter yet! I was thinking that after about two more training chapters that I'll have a small time skip so Minori and Lily can start taking missions, expand our canon characters a bit, I have a lot in store. Hopefully it won't be long before I update, but you never know. ON MY PROFILE I have the cast for this story, just so I can give you a visual, so you might want to check that out, it's at the bottom.**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY, IT WOULD BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT IN THE WHOLE WORLD!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Note

**Don't worry, this isn't saying that I'm quitting the story! HOWEVER, I've looked back and have seen loads of problems, such as a Mary Sue, genre problems, and my flow with writing. So, I am going to rewrite this, and things will definitely change, starting with appearances, then traits, and parts of the plot; but the main idea will remain.**

**This is where YOU come in. I need you to tell me what you like, and what you would rather change. You must tell me something, please.**

**So, this story will be on a temporary hiatus until I can get my head in the game.**

**Should I delete the chapters, or just replace each one? I don't know how that works...**

**Peace out, dawgs!**


End file.
